


Well, That's One Way to Shut Him Up.

by johnnyleecutter



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, Gun play, I wrote this at like 1:30am, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Wow, like pretty damn bad, lilly if you find this I'm sorry about the gun kink, so yeah here have this trash fic, wait that's like an actual common tag, well anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyleecutter/pseuds/johnnyleecutter
Summary: Cutter has enough of Otis never being quiet, and occupies his mouth with other things than talking.Or basically, Cutter gets a blow job from Otis in the front seat of his pickup truck.





	Well, That's One Way to Shut Him Up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre Ho1000C era, set around 1969.

Crime partners. That's all they were.

That's all they'd ever be.

Right?

Cutter was fairly sure that was the case. He had resigned himself to thinking that, he'd accepted it and suppressed any and all feelings for the other man. Anytime he felt a pang in his chest when he heard that raspy laugh, or anytime he felt himself giving a soft smile when he was met with teasing red flecked blue eyes, he'd bottled that shit up tight and put a cork on it.

The key word in this is had.

Now he was sitting sideways in the front of his pick up truck, his back against the door, an arm thrown up to place a large tattooed hand over his panting mouth as none other than Otis goddamn Driftwood assaulted the tip of his aching cock with his tongue.

The night had started off simple enough, the pair had robbed a convenience store on the outskirts of Ruggsville. Satisfied with money from the register and a case of beer, they fled the scene to hideout in a wooded area for the rest of the night until the search for them died down. 

They'd been sitting in the truck, the lights off, drinking a beer and counting the cash from their recent crime. Cutter was watching Otis's hands as he flipped through the bills, his long fingers easily skimming through them. 

Taking a sip of his beer, Cutter began noticing the all too familiar feeling of want in the pit of his stomach and diverted his attention to staring out into the dark. Otis was rambling beside him but Cutter couldn't register a word he was saying, just the fact that his voice was irritating the living fuck out of him.

Cutter wanted to do nothing more than to fill that annoying fucker's mouth with his cock to shut him up.

He couldn't help it honestly, these intrusive thoughts were just becoming so common they almost no longer phased Cutter. Unfortunately though, they phased him enough he could feel the front of his pants becoming more constrictive. 

Cutter shifted slightly and made an annoyed huff. Fucking Otis, if he'd just shut the hell up I could ignore he was right fucking beside me, he thought, continuing to glare daggers out into the dark abyss of trees.

"Goddamit Cutter, are ya even listening?" Otis said, scooting over closer to him, holding up the wad of cash he'd previously been counting. "We got enough to pay the bill on the gas station with this, ain't even gotta use any of the profits from the job."

Cutter grunted out a half assed acknowledgement before twisting his head a bit more to get Otis completely out of his view. 

With Otis now close enough that his thigh was rubbing against his own, Cutter could feel a slight tingle in his lower region and his dick was almost fully hard. The thoughts of making the smaller man gag on his hardening cock were running rampant in his mind now.

Cutter's face was now in a grimace, his eyebrows slightly scrunched and pants obnoxiously tight. Otis had finally moved back to his original seat on the other side of the truck, but his voice was still digging its way into Cutter's ears. Did that asshole ever shut the everloving fuck up?

The blue balls in his pants coupled with the rambling voice coming from the other man in the truck finally caused Cutter to snap, "If you don't shut that goddamn mouth of your's and stop talking I'mma fill it up so you won't be saying shit for the rest of the night."

That made Otis cease his rambling for a total of 8 seconds out of shock, before he spoke again, an unmistakable lace of excitement in his voice, "Is that a promise?"

Cutter's slightly hunched form straightened at that, before he turned his head to make eye contact with Otis. Dark brown eyes meeting red flecked blue ones, searching for a sign of antagonism in them, as was the usual goal in the responses Otis gave. When he found none, he gave the smaller man a condescending look.

"Did I stutter?" At this point Cutter was experiencing a total of 3 different emotions. Anger at Otis for annoying him and making him get like this, horniness from the constant influx of intrusive thoughts, and confusion at why this was happening to him in the first place. For god's sake this was Otis he was talking about here.

Otis gave him a smug look, a stupid grin slapped across his sharp features that made Cutter simultaneously want to shove his tongue down his throat and punch him square in the nose.

"No but I'm talking, ain't I, old man? When're ya gonna get to filling up?" Otis said, leaning in slightly, some of his long white hair falling in his face.

Cutter gave a chuckle and turned completely around to face Otis, now sitting sideways with one leg bent up on the seat and one foot planted in the floorboard so his legs were spread.

Unbuckling his belt, Cutter reached a hand up to grab a fistful of white hair and yanked Otis's face down towards his crotch. The sharp gasp Otis emitted sent a throb through Cutter's dick. Cutter used his free hand to pull his pants and underwear down just enough so he could pull his hard cock out, and took the gun out of the holster on his belt, holding it to Otis's head.

"Suck it, I want to see that bitchy little mouth of yours gagging," Cutter said, letting go of Otis's hair and watching as the man put up absolutely no fight in doing what he was told for once. Cutter pressed the gun a little bit harder into the back of Otis's skull.

Otis dipped down, teasing the tip of the other man's member with his tongue, before suckling on the head of it. He then began taking more of it into his mouth, until it reached the very back of his throat and Otis's nose was met with the coarse hairs curled at the base of the cock. 

Cutter let out a low groan and tilted his head back. "Goddamit, I should've know you'd be the perfect cockslut, I can't believe this was all it took to get your dumbass to shut the fuck up."

Otis continued sucking, his hands occupied with toying with the belt loops on Cutter's pants. With each downward movement of his head Cutter could hear a slight gagging noise and he smiled, rubbing his free hand across the back of the bobbing head at his groin. His other hand still holding the gun in place.

"That's fucking good right there, I- sweet baby Jesus-" Cutter let out a harsh gasp as Otis deepthroated him and swallowed around his cock. "Shit, boy, you're a goddamn slut. Can't get enough of my cock can you?"

Cutter watched in awe at the way Otis was eagerly taking his cock into his mouth, it was almost like he himself had been aching to do this for a while. 

Cutter noticed the slight bucking of Otis's hips, and the small pants he was letting out through his nose, and he chuckled. "Damn son, I can't believe you're getting off to this, I knew you were sick but holy shit, you love this."

Otis made a humming noise around the thick cock in his mouth that Cutter assumed was him agreeing. Cutter laughed again and started to buck his hips slightly, burying his dick deeper into the smaller man's throat. 

"Fucking shit, Otis, I'm gonna cum- you better swallow every last drop." Cutter said, tapping the barrel of the gun against the back of Otis's head.

Otis hummed again and pulled off just enough that his lips were only wrapped around the tip. He brought a hand up to stroke the base softly, occasionally moving down to cup and squeeze the other man's balls.

Cutter came with a loud groan, dropping the gun into the floorboard and moving his hand to grip Otis's shoulder hard. "God- Otis, your mouth is a goddamn gift."

Otis lifted up, giving an extremely satisfied smile as he swallowed the load of cum in his mouth. He brought a hand up to wipe some from the corner that had dribbled down. "You're right, Cutter, that shut me up real good."

Cutter leaned his head against the car window and unbuttoned his flannel, a soft laugh shaking his shoulders as he nodded. Otis crawled up in between his spread legs, his hand ghosting over the now soft cock there. 

"I want ya to fill me up even more now, Cutter, I'm feeling really empty," Otis whispered hotly into the older man's ear, leaning his smaller body on top of Cutter's, his hand still petting the now rehardening cock.

Cutter placed a large hand possessively on Otis's hip, moving it underneath the fraying tank top to rub his pale skin. Otis straddled one of Cutter's legs, burying his face into the older man's neck as he rutted his erection against the man's thigh.

Otis let out a sharp whine as Cutter shoved his hand into the back of Otis's pants. "You slut, you ain't even got underwear on," he said as his hand groped hard at Otis's bare ass. He slid a finger inside and Otis moaned, the grinding on Cutter's leg becoming more frantic. 

Cutter sucked a red mark onto Otis's neck as he pulled the man's pants down to hang around one ankle. Cutter picked the smaller man up and moved him so that his entrance was right above Cutter's now once again fully hard dick. He continued to work the smaller man open, now having three fingers pressing against Otis's prostate, relishing the little whines and bucks of his hips each time Cutter curled his fingers.

"Are ya ready?" Cutter asked, stilling his fingers inside the man. Otis gasped out a weak excuse of the word yeah and Cutter removed his hand. "The glove box." He said, nodding towards the compartment on the right side of the truck. "Get the lube out."

"Why can't you, asshole?" Otis huffed, angry at the loss of pleasure. He raised up to glare at the older man who was eyeing him back. They remained with eyes locked, until Otis huffed again and looked down. He turned around and opened the glove compartment, grabbing a half empty bottle of lube.

"How many bitches do you fuck in this truck?" Otis held up the lube, a slight look of hurt on his features that he quickly masked with the almost ever present pissed off one.

Cutter looked at him surprised, "Jealous?" He said with a snort. Taking the lube out of Otis's hands and opening it he said, "None but you darlin', I always take em' to a motel room."

"Are you implying I ain't good enough to fuck on a bed?" Otis challenged, sitting on Cutter's thighs so he could fully glare at the other man. 

Cutter was now rubbing the last of the lube on his fingers, "No, honey, I'm saying you're the only bitch I trust to fuck in my truck."

With that Otis giggled and leaned back in to place a kiss on the older man's mouth. Cutter kissed him back and started coating the lube on his cock, rubbing the rest on Otis's entrance.

Otis positioned himself so he was pressed right against the head of Cutter's cock. Cutter placed a hand on his hip to help guide him down on it. As Otis bottomed out they both groaned. "Shit darlin', you're tight as hell." Cutter growled, using all of his willpower to stay still so Otis could adjust.

"Cutter, you're fucking huge-" Otis was cut off as he made a choking gasp when Cutter bucked his hips up, the large cock slamming into his prostate. His head dropped and he shut his eyes, his mouth hanging open panting.

"Sorry? Don't think I heard ya, hon, what did ya say?" Cutter held Otis's hips in place and ground his hips hard up against him, his cock slipping deeper inside. Otis whined and attempted to wriggle out of Cutter's grip, his own leaking member throbbing untouched.

Otis's whines were becoming higher in frequency as he kept trying to cause some friction on his dick, "Goddamit you fucking asshole I'm dying over here, just touch me already." Cutter smirked and continued holding the smaller man in place, thrusting up in to him hard. 

"I ain't touching you, I know you can cum on my dick." Cutter said, he leaned forward and started sucking a mark onto Otis's exposed collar bone.

"F-fuck you-ah-fuck you," Otis stammered out, getting cut short once again by a particularly hard thrust. Otis decided to give up, and let the older man do as he pleased.

Cutter continued fucking up into the smaller man, a constant string of obscenities flying from his mouth in between thrusts. Otis's groans were becoming louder and he buried his face into the crook of Cutter's neck.

Otis laid on top of the larger man, his body rocking from Cutter's hips thrusting up into him. Cutter let go of Otis's hips and wrapped one arm around his torso to hold him. His free hand snaked between their bodies to wrap around Otis's untouched cock and started to pump.

Cutter placed a kiss to Otis's cheek. "I know I don't ever show it, darlin', but I love ya a whole hell of a lot," he whispered gently against it. The hand around Otis's waist made its way underneath his shirt, stroking his torso. Cutter slowed his pace, dragging his cock in and out of Otis, the head brushing against his prostate. 

Otis's mouth was hanging open, a slight drool began to puddle next to it on Cutter's shoulder. He couldn't respond to but he nodded to show he had heard the older man's sentiment. His panting became faster, and his whole body tensed before he came into Cutter's hand.

Cutter picked his pace back up again, cumming deep inside Otis, a subconscious way of marking his territory. As Cutter began to relax, he brought the hand that was holding Otis's dick up and licked the cum off, kissing Otis's mouth that eagerly accepted the older man's tongue.

Cutter broke the kiss and laid his head back against the window, putting his other arm around Otis's small waist. "Shit that was fucking good. I ain't came that hard in a while."

Otis was almost asleep in the larger man's arms, and he simply nodded in agreement. Cutter laughed, his shoulders shaking enough to disturb Otis who gave an annoyed grunt and patted one of the arms holding him as a way of telling him to stop.

"Goddamn I really did get you to shut up for the rest of the night. My cock must've been real good," Cutter said smugly, the hand underneath Otis's shirt tracing an invisible pattern on the pale skin.

Otis mumbled something incoherent against the man's neck, probably along the lines of "Go to hell, old man," but Cutter just calmly rested his head on top of his and held him closer.

Cutter knew that if Otis wasn't completely tired he wouldn't have let him hold him, so he took advantage of the opportunity. He'd never admit out loud how nice it felt to have Otis's small frame pressed against his, or how much he loved brushing a piece of that long white hair behind the other man's ear. 

Cutter sat there in silence for a few minutes holding Otis, before he too eventually dozed off. He knew Otis was going to be pissed when he woke up and saw that Cutter was holding him, but for right now he was content with having to deal with the younger man's wrath next morning.


End file.
